Punishment
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Lucifer deserves a little punishment for something he did. Maou, being the adult... must give the punishement to the naughty little boy, Lucifer.


**Okay, to be honest… I'm killing my brain right now… You see... I had a bet with a friend that I'll update my in-progress stories and post many yaoi one-shots in one day… And I did that today… She also gave a specific rating for the fics… and pairings… So she just killed by poor brain… This is the seventh one-shot today… Good thing there are no specific plots.**

 **If this is a little crappy, "I'm terribly sorry…"**

 **Anyway… Here it is… my first The Devil is a Part- Timer, M-rated fic… Maou x Lucifer… Also a little Ashiya x Lucifer… but not much…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I'm innocent and I'm claiming nothing here…_

* * *

 ** _Punishment_**

* * *

Urishihara, or once known as Lucifer, sat quietly in front of his computer while browsing the internet.

"We're home" Maou said as he and Ashiya arrived home from the grocery store.

"Oh hey… you're back…" Lucifer answered, not looking at the two.

"What are you doing there?" Maou asked.

"Browsing the internet, what else?" Lucifer said then kept scrolling downwards.

"Then mind explaining why you're sitting like that?"

"It's nothing you two need to mind…"

Ashiya and Maou were clearly unsatisfied with the answer. The two looked at each other and shared the same look. They neared Lucifer and his computer. Ashiya positioned himself behind Lucifer then grabbed the teen's knees and pushed them down, revealing Lucifer's hand inside his shorts, his erect member in his hand.

"My, my, Lucifer… How on earth did it come to this?" Maou asked with a sly grin. Lucifer didn't answer. Not even turn to face the two older male.

"What were you doing while we were gone?" Ashiya asked then blew into Lucifer's nape, sending shivers down the teen's spine.

Lucifer said nothing. Maou found this annoying so he just took the mouse from Lucifer's hand and ran through the history.

"No please…" Lucifer pleaded.

"Now I see… You and your perverted little mind… You were reading R- rated Yaoi Mangas online… And now, you were aroused by reading such dirty, dirty things… And you seem to enjoy reading this type of mangas and stories…"

Lucifer just blushed at this. It was true. But it was just an accident! He was just innocently browsing the net and got bored so he looked for anything readable online and he clicked this one fictional story… and boom! He understood what Yaoi is and didn't stop until he saw a site where he was able to read Yaoi mangas. And last… he got arouse by reading the parts where the two guys were fucking each other and he ended up getting aroused. He couldn't possible let the Oh-so-respected-bossy Maou to see him and his erect member and the only thing he could do is jerk-off. Sadly, Maou and Ashiya arrived and here is… Ashiya had his knees held down, Maou in front of him. What a predicament.

Maou stared at Lucifer… Well actually at Lucifer's hand, which is still inside his shorts…

"Why did you stop?" Maou asked.

Lucifer didn't answer and just looked down to the floor. He's not in the mood on looking at Maou or Ashiya's faces.

"Lucifer, the Lord is asking you. Don't disrespect" Ashiya said as he gripped the teen's knees even tighter making him shut his eyes.

"W-what? You expect me to do this in front of you?" Lucifer answered as he shot his head up and saw Maou smirking.

"What a great idea, Lucifer…" Maou said "Why don't you continue where you left off just before Ashiya and I arrived…"

"Alright! Get out!'

"Ohh no… you're going to finish what you started, where you started. You started it there, finish it there…" Maou said then took out his phone and positioned it in front of Lucifer. "Go on… don't be shy, Lucy…"

"D-Don't call me that!"

"Aww~~ you're blushing… I order you to continue jerking off… The Dark Lord Satan's orders are supposed to be followed by whoever was told to. Now, jerk off…"

Lucifer, who is still a demon general and is under Lord Satan, could and should never say 'no' to an order given by the Lord himself. So Lucifer started stroking himself with such slow motion. He closed his eyes. He doesn't want to see anything or anyone at the moment.

"Now, now… how would you able to cum if you're only using one hand?" Maou asked then pushed Lucifer backwards, making his back come in contact with Ashiya's chest. Ashiya removed his hands from the small teen's knees and quickly hugged his torso. Maou on the other hand, straighten Lucifer's legs until he was able to pull the teen's shorts and boxers off and threw them somewhere in their apartment.

"Okay pants off, check! Now your shirt… Ashiya, would you do the honors…?"

"I would be honored, sire…" Ashiya answered and with one swift movement, he has removed the teen's shirt and threw it aside, along with the pants and boxers.

"Now… you don't have anything else on that could be an interruption with your little 'activity'… Continue"

This is too much for Lucifer to handle. He has read parts like this in the yaoi mangas and stories he has read and for sure, this is not going to end well… he shut his eyes once more.

"Are you going to continue?"

"No…"

That one word made Maou furious "Fine then… Ashiya and I will have to do it for you… Ashiya~"

With one hand, Ashiya grabbed Lucifer''s member earning a gasp from the teen as. He stoked it starting with a slow pace and fastening it. Maou, who was still sitting in front of Lucifer, still held his phone and is filming the whole thing.

"Oh come on, Lucy~ open your eyes and watch this… isn't this what those guys in those mangas you read do? Isn't it much better when you experience it yourself than just letting your mind imagine it?"

"Nngg… No"

"No…? Then why are you so turned on? It seemed to excite you to have turned you on like this… You may say that you don't like it, but your body is telling something else…"

"No- S-stop! Please…" Lucifer pleaded but only to receive a light chuckle from Maou.

"That's enough, Ashiya…"

"Okay, sire…" Ashiya said then backed away from Lucifer, carefully laying his back onto the floor.

Lucifer was exposed. Litereally exposed. He's completely naked in front of two guys. In those fictional stories he read, the two guys would fuck the other one, which is mostly the weaker one, smaller one or the younger one… And as of now, all pertaining to Lucifer.

"Ashiya, would you film this, for me?" Maou said then gave the phone to Ashiya. He started stripping off his clothes one by one until he's left with only his boxers.

"M-maou, what are you planning?" Lucifer asked breathlessly.

"You know what…" with that said, Maou neared his face to Lucifer's pink nipples and started sucking one while playing with the other. With every flick or his tongue, Lucifer fried to hold in his moan by covering his mouth.

 _'No way… This is so…'_

Maou bit on the nipple, making Lucifer groan.

 _'… hot…'_

"Wasn't that nice, Lucy? You just offered your body to me without a single excuse… how nice of you…" Maou seductively said as he left a trail of kisses down from Lucifer's chest up to the teen's stomach. He stopped as he reached the navel. His lips formed a smirk then he pushed his tongue in.

"A-AH~~" Lucifer had threw his head back. It wasn't ticklish… it wasn't painful… it was something like… it made a bolt of pleasure run through his veins. And this pleasure made his erection start to twitch.

Maou felt the erect member twitch in his chest so he removed his attention from the navel and looked at Lucifer's eyes. "Ohh~~ Dear Lucy… This'll feel really good…" with that, Maou had paid his attention to the twitching member, already leaking with pre-cum. "So this part of you needs my attention, huh? Why don't we give that attention it needs…"

Lucifer threw is head back once more, making his chest rise as he felt something warm wrap around his cock. Warm but wet… really wet… He looked down and saw The Lord Satan, Maou Sadao's mouth around his cock. Little by little, Maou swallowed Laucifer while bobbing his head. All this bobbing, wetness, and sucking was enough to make Lucifer cum into Maou's mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Lucifer said as he quickly sat up and saw Maou swallow all of his cum. "W-why did you do that? That's dirty!"

"Because I want to… Now, you just came into my mouth and you didn't warn me… You naughty boy need a punishment…"

"W-what?"

"All fours, now… Obey, or suffer extreme pain" that is no longer a threat for Lucifer. He's experienced enough pain to be called extreme pain. What else could be called an 'extreme pain'?

"NO" Lucifer firmly said. "I won't obey you this time…"

Maou looked into Lucifer's eyes. "Alright. Then it's extreme pain… No lube for you"

"D-don't tell me y-you're…"

"Yes, I am… Watching you and doing those things to yourself made me hard, Lucy… I need to release somehow…"

"Why not jerk off like what you wanted me to?"

"It'll be a waste to just let my hand be coated with all that semen, don't cha think, Lucy? I need a good place to release…"

"M-Maou, please… don't tell me you're going to…"

"Oh yes… I'm going to fuck you Lucifer… Fuck you until you feel like your insides are ripped into two..."

Lucifer flinched "N-no… please… don't…"

Maou gave a smirk then pinned Lucifer's wrist down on the floor with one hand and started stroking him with the other.

"NO! This is rape!" Lucifer shouted.

"It's not rape if the receiver will like it… Don't worry, you'll feel good too…" Maou whispered.

"NO! Maou, why not just go look for some girls for you to fuck and leave me alone!"

"Hmmm… Two girls… I don't want to…"

"Why?"

"They don't have a cock and they're not you… You're better to do, Lucy. Now shut up. You're getting hard already…"

Maou licked his lip as he let go of Lucifer's hands and cock. He grabbed his perfectly shaped-ass to pull him closer, then lifted his knees up to his shoulders. He inserted two fingers, making Lucifer groan. He didn't put much time in scissoring the teen then inserted his third finger.

"AH! Take them out!"

Maou did take his fingers out. "Ha~~ AH!" Lucifer literally screamed as Maou shoved his cock into Lucifer's tight and non-lubricated hole. Maou could just groan because of the pain he felt in his groin.

"Man… I love your insides, Lucy…" Maou said as he stopped moving for them both to get used to the pain.

Lucifer's eyes started to tear up.

"Anyway…" Maou started to thrust in and out the teen until… Lucifer screamed in a very high pitch tone as Maou had hit his prostrate. "Did that feel good?"

"NO!"

"Yes? Should I hit it again?"

"NO!"

"Okay then, suit yourself…" with that, Maou started slamming in and out, hitting that same spot again and again.

"M-Maou… I'm… reaching… my limit…" Lucifer said between breaths.

"Good… Cum for me, Luci… My Little Lucy…"

And with a few more thrusts, Lucifer came. His cum all over his and Maou's stomach, some were spurted on the floor. Good thing none made its way to Lucifer's computer.

Maou started to pant and groan as he felt Lucifer's muscles clench around his cock. "Ahh~~" and there, he came releasing his seeds inside Lucifer.

"Told ya it'll feel good…" Maou said as he pulled out of the small teen's asshole, gripping it once more.

"It didn't feel good. It's really painful, and I think I couldn't even sit down!" Lucifer shouted.

"Eh? Don't those guys in those Yaoi stuff do that a lot?"

"But we are not in those 'Yaoi stuff'… And I'm a guy, Maou! I didn't expect another guy shove into me!"

"Yeah… sure… Ashiya, did you get the whole thing?" Maou asked then looked over to Ashiya to only find him all red, breathless, his one hand inside his pants, and some semen on his hand and clothes.

"I-I'm sorry sire… you had to see how weak I am to get hard from watching you and Lucifer. But I did my best to film the whole thing…" with trembling hands, Ashiya gave the phone to Maou.

"Good… maybe tomorrow, I could give you a reward…" Maou said.

"No need, My Lord… But I'm grateful for the offer…" Ashiya answered.

"HOMOS! RAPIST!" Lucifer shouted.

"Quiet before I punish you again!" Maou shouted.

Lucifer doesn't want any more punishments, so he just lied back down on the floor, completely forgetting that he's completely naked and so it Maou.

* * *

 ** _At the other apartment room…_**

Suzuno was just sitting beside her table, having her afternoon tea when she heard the 'noise' her demonic neighbors are doing. She took out her phone.

"Emi… Maou just raped Demon General Lucfer…" she whispered.

"WHAT?! I'm coming over!"

* * *

 ** _Moments later…_**

"YOU THREE!" Emi shouted as she kicked the door open and entered Maou, Ashiya and Lucifer's apartment.

"What do you want?" Maou asked.

"I heard that you just raped a teenager"

"Who?"

"Urushihara"

"That is no teen… And I didn't rape him. He liked the feeling too, you know"

"You still molested him! And here, I'm the Hero and I shall p-"

"Tell me, what kind of here bursts into someone's apartment without even knocking…? You know, I could call the police right now to report you… If you wouldn't want your precious heroic pride to fade away, you may use the door to get out"

"Fine! But next time I hear that you raped, molested or did anything your demon self would do, I'll be here to take that petty life of yours, got that?"

"Loud and clear!"

As Emi had already left, MAou neared Lucifer, who is completely dressed now.

"Lucy, I believe Suzuno was the one who called that hero pest…" Maou said.

Lucifer tried to pay no attention to Maou and just said, "So?"

"Someone must be punished…"

"Then go ahead and punish Suzuno… if she didn't call Emi, she wouldn't have come here…"

"But… if you were able to stay silent as possible, she wouldn't have heard and called Emi…"

Lucifer froze.

"ALL FOURS, NOW! And stay quiet"

* * *

 **And I know you know what happened after that…**

* * *

 **DONE DONE DONE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE… DONE DONE DONE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE…**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
